


Green monster

by impalaloompa



Series: Destiel Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Cas, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon - Cas sees Dean flirting with a girl and gets jealous so he steps in and says "HE'S WITH ME" and Dean realises that Cas loves him. With Sam gone and Kevin gone, they have the bunker all to themselves.</p>
<p>Don't hate me, but here we go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green monster

Cas glanced up from the shelf stacked with Oreos to see Dean leaning on the magazine rack, dumb grin plastered to his face, chatting up a rather pretty girl.  
At first he tried to ignore it. Just Dean being Dean, he told himself. He sidled down the aisle, cramming a packet of Oreos on top of the beer, porn and pie.   
The girl's laughing followed him up the next aisle and Cas had to lean round the bread to cast the pair a scathing glance.  
Dean's back was facing him. Cas couldn't help but notice the way Dean's jeans sculpted his ass. A sharp tugging in his lower stomach caused Cas to dig his nails into his palms. He narrowed his eyes and slunk back out of sight.  
We're supposed to be on a supply run, he seethed.   
Cas peeked round the end of the next aisle. Dean had moved slightly closer to the girl. She brushed her golden hair out of her eyes and gazed into the pools of green blinking seductively at her.  
That tugging happened again. Cas new what this feeling was. I'm not jealous, he mantrad.   
But watching Dean with the girl, the way he stood, the way his lips parted slightly, the small smile etched on his lips, Cas knew he was jealous.  
He marched over to the pair, basket swinging on his arm, borrowed plaid shirt billowing behind him.  
"He's with me!" he snapped as he sized up to the girl. His shoulders were tense, blue eyes narrowed, lips pierced.  
She looked taken aback and slightly confused.  
Dean stared at him, first in shock, then in curiosity.  
Cas started to feel embarrassed. He could feel his ears getting hot and he knew his cheeks were turning rosy.   
"Oh... I, ah..." the girl scurried away and Cas visibly relaxed.   
He cast a side glance at Dean. Dean's stubbled face was blank but his eyes sparkled like sunshine spilling through leaves.  
"I'm sorry," Cas mumbled.  
Dean surprised him by cupping his cheek in a warm hand. Scrutinising eyes searched his face and Cas tried not to tremble.  
"Dammit Cas," Dean chuckled, "Why didn't you tell me you loved me before?"  
Cas froze. How... What... His brain tried to puzzle.  
Dean laughed the laugh that only Cas had heard. Cas smiled back as Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
"C'mon. Forget the supplies. Let's go back to the bunker," Dean beamed.  
***  
Cas mewled as Dean lifted him onto the bunker's kitchen counter. He tugged at Dean's hair as Dean nibbled his lower lip. Dean palmed Cas' erection through his boxers. Cas bucked his hips, seeking more friction.   
Dean chuckled darkly, a sound which caused Cas to constrict his groin muscles.  
"It's a good thing, Sam and Kevin aren't here," Dean's breath tickled Cas' ear.   
Cas groaned as Dean invaded his mouth with his tongue. Cas bucked again as Dean rubbed circles into his bulge.  
"Let's take care of that shall we?" he hissed.


End file.
